lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rodrik Ryswell
' Rodrik Ryswell' is the son of two members of House Ryswell making him a member of and the current Lord of House Ryswell. Rodrik Ryswell has three siblings in the form of Barbrey, Mark, and Shellia Ryswell of which his sister Barbrey was a beloved member of House Ryswell of whom married into House Bolten but died of fever of which many people believe was actually poison from Ramsey Bolten, his brother Mark was one of the most famous members of the Kingsgard of Bolten but took the side of his family during the Dreadfort Court Massacre and was killed during the massacre, while his sister Shellia married Matrineanl to a young noble and remains an important member of House Ryswell. Rodrik Ryswell would come to marry Telly Ryswell of whom was a noble lady of the Stoney shore, and he loved her deeply all the way to the day she died in the Dreadfort court massacre. With Telly Ryswell he has five children in the form of Bethany, Roger, Rickard, Tallia, and Roose Ryswell of which his daughter Bethany was married off to Ramsey Bolten and left to starve by Ramsey where she would be found dead by servents days later, his son Roger is the heir to House Ryswell and a noted knight within the Stoneyshore, his son Rickard was sent to the Dreadfort as a child where he has remained for years as a hostage to the Boltens, his daughter Tallia is a young lady in waiting of whom is the lady in waiting for Kristen Cole while she awaits a marriage oppurtunity from her father, while his son Roose was named after his childhood best friend in Roose Bolten and was squiring for Mark Ryswell until the latters death. History Early History Family Members Relationships Roose Bolten See Also : Roose Bolten Roose Bolten, and Rodrik Ryswell would come to know eachother when Rodrik joined Rickard Karstark, and Yohn Urnet in becoming the "Honored Guests of House Bolten" of which was basically the position of the noble sons of high ranking Lords in Bolten. During this time Roose, and Rodrik grew to become close friends, and alongside the other major lords they formed a friendship that would eventually they all knew would become a leadership sect within the Kingdom of Bolten. After Rodrik became the Lord of House Ryswell he left the Dreadfort but he would marry his sister off to Roose in a marriage that would further tie the friends together. Rodrik watched from afar as his friend has a child with his sister in the form of his nephew Domeric Bolten, and Rodrik came to love Domeric as another son. The death of Barbrey Ryswell would weaken them somewhat but in short succesion Rodrik married his eldest daughter Bethany off to Ramsey Bolten the bastard of Roose, and then named his third son Roose after his friend. When Rodrik learned of the murder of his eldest daughter by Ramsey he was outraged beyond control, and alongside his second son Rickard he would travel to the Dreadfort and demand the punishment of Ramsey Bolten. Category:House Ryswell Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Patriarch Category:Knight Category:People of Bolten